<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rexicus Saturnus by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268618">Rexicus Saturnus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo'>SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, It's not there yet, M/M, Rex develops crushes from a distance, will probably move to my Loric Angel AU when I rework it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex watches Adam fall. He watches Five try to protect him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five (Lorien Legacies)/Adamus Sutekh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rexicus Saturnus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spinning off the notes I've made for Loric Angel AU. <br/>This was supposed to be posted yesterday. I had done in time. I just... wanted to revise it first and never got on to actually work on it. So here it is unrevised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex believed in what the Mogs did. They made the world stronger. And yet his eye kept getting drawn to the outcast Mog that thought peace could be have. When the Loric busted their home base, when he saw one of <em>them</em>, fighting for Adam, Rex didn’t know what went through his mind. He ran for Adam. But he was too late. He heard the Loric lover screaming out.</p><p>                Rex believed in the Mogs mission.</p><p>                He could’ve loved Adam.</p><p>                But he started to love that Loric he caught that night. He was enamoured with someone who was supposed to be his enemy.</p><p>                He would follow Five anywhere.</p><p>                Especially to the underworld to get Adam back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>